It's All Over Now
by The Joker XD
Summary: Severus and Hermione shortly after the War ends. Maybe a one shot, maybe not. Depends on what you think.
1. Chapter 1

It was over. The war was over. Two weeks had passed. Voldemort was slain. Harry Potter had defeated him. It was over.

I stood in myempty disaster of a classroom. I had come back to the room that had been mine, the only place that had ever been me. The Potions Classroom. The room was a wreck. Essays and torn papers were all over the room. Cauldrons and desks were tipped over. Books were tossed all over the floor, half burned, half torn.

I looked around the room I had spent so many years in and my breath hitched in my chest. I walked slowly, careful of my many wounds, over to my desk, which was now slightly destroyed. I sat in the wooden chair behind it and leaned back slightly, resting my forearms on the desk.

I glanced down at my hands and then unbuttoned the sleeve of my left arm and pulled up the fabric. I gazed down at the pale, bare skin that had once been tainted by such a dark and gruesome mistake. It just looked like a burn scar now. The Dark Mark was gone. It had faded to a white scar after the fall of the Dark Lord.

My right fingertips grazed over the skin absentmindedly. I was brought out of his daze by a timid knock on his classroom door. The door opened slowly and a humbled and tired-looking Hermione Granger walked into his classroom.

Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and the dark circles under her eyes let me know that she was just as tired as I was. She had a cut across the bridge of her nose, a light bruise on her left jaw bone, and a cut on her across her left eyebrow. She approached him slowly and I watched her as she walked gingerly toward the front of my classroom.

She stopped a few steps short of me. My eyes raked over her quickly. She was a grown woman now. I had forced myself to view the Trio as the same eleven-year-old children they had been upon their arrival at Hogwarts. If they were still children, they could not possibly go to war. They could not possibly stare death in the face. She was a woman now, battle scarred and maturity to boot. As I stared at her, I realized that Potter was a man now, too. Ronald Weasley was as well. They were adults, War veterans and heroes. She breathed out heavily, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I am sorry, Professor," She breathed.

A million thoughts flooded my head. The first and foremost being the ones that I had forced myself to think and speak for almost two decades: the nasty remarks that would break her and send her away with her tail between her legs. As I looked at her slender form, I realized her tail was already very much between her legs.

"Don't,"I managed.

"I…" She could not find words, for once in her life, "Don't what, sir?"

"Apologize."

"How can I not apologize? We were all so wrong! I had trusted you from the very beginning. I had believed in you. I was wrong to change my allegiances at all! I stopped believing that you were on our side after Remus told us you were the one that cut off George's ear… I… I should have assumed your curse had missed. You were on a broomstick, I should have known!" She swatted a few tears away from her face and I stared at her, willing her to look at me. She did not look at me.

"You silly girl," I drawled, staring at her face, "You were meant to mistrust me."

"No! I was not! I knew in the Shrieking Shack that I had been so wrong! I knew and I felt so guilty. I had to do it. And I still feel so guilty…" Her voice trailed off.

"You saved me," I exhaled, the realization hitting me like a high-speed train.

She nodded once, her chin dropping to her chest and her body sagging. A tear dripped off the end of her nose. I feared she expected me to punish her, to ridicule for her bringing me back to this life. How I truly felt was very much the exact opposite.

"Dear Hermione," I whispered and pushed her chin up with two fingers, "_You saved me,_" I hoped I had not forgotten how to inflect emotion into my words.

Her eyes went wide briefly, the amber colour boring into my eyes. She pulled her chin away from my fingers and moved away from me, toward the only window in my classroom. She crossed her arms over her stomach defensively. She was trying not to cry, the shakes and heavy breathing betraying her. She stared out the window. Her eyes shifted quickly over the war-torn grounds.

I moved up behind her and gazed out the window over her head. We stood comfortably for a few moments as Hermione tried to control herself.

"How long have you know?" She murmured softly.

"How long have I known what?" I whispered.

"How I feel," She exhaled a shaky breath.

"A while," I said easily.

"Meaning?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"I have always known," I said.

"I don't believe that," She spit a chuckle out.

"Regardless," I said evenly.

"How?" She said. She seemed to be under the impression that she could hide such things from me from the time she was eleven.

"A young girl's crush is not easily hidden," I cocked my head to the side as she turned to face me.

"I'm sorry," She wiped another tear from her eye. She opened her mouth again, "But it's not a crush. It hasn't been a crush for a long time…"

"I know," I said, looking down at her carefully. This beautiful woman was in love with me. I had known it since her Fourth year. Who was I to deny my savior? Who was I to deny myself the life I had been given a second chance at? Who was I to deny the fact that Lily was dead and she was never coming back and she would never be mine? I was aware of all of this. Lily was dead. I was not in love with her. I loved her, yes, but I had received closure. I had done the best I could to atone for my mistakes. Hermione was the only thing I could see now.

"I am sorry," She cried again.

"What in the world are you apologizing?" I looked at her curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"I know it should be wrong. But it feels right. I can't help that I feel this way," She cast her eyes to the floor, ashamed.

I ran a single finger down her jaw lightly and then to her chin, pulling her eyes from the floor, "Don't apologize. I feel it, too."

She looked at me, searching for a lie. Waiting for me to change my mind, she kept looking at me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. I put my lips to hers lightly and briefly. A light exploded in my head and I pulled away and wrapped my arms around her small form and pulled her into my chest.

"I love you, Severus," She whispered into my chest.

"And I you, Hermione," I murmured into her hair, "And I love you, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

"We should head to the Great Hall. That's where they are meeting," She whispered into my chest. Oh, of course, I knew just who _they_ were. Kingsley Shacklebolt, newly appointed Minister of Magic, the Ministry hounds, those that were left of the Order of the Phoenix, Potter, the Weasley's, the victors of the War. They would all be there. They would all judge me within seconds of my entrance into the Great Hall.

"Separately," I said with more gusto than I actually had in me.

"What? If you think I'm ashamed of you, Severus, you're wrong. If you think I care what people think…" She shook her head at me.

I took a deep breath and untangled her arms from around my waist and held her at arms length. I had never felt so empty in my entire life. It was as if all the warmth in my body had left with her, "Hermione, this…This," I gestured between her and I, "This is not acceptable. I am old enough to be your father. Not to mention that I am still a felon. I still have crimes I must answer for."

"You think they'll actually punish you for any of that?" She looked at me stupidly. She was mocking me.

I grunted at her, "They would be foolish if they did not. One cannot allow someone such as me, who has such a high price on his head, to walk away from all that I have done."

"Harry showed Kingsley your memories while you were still unconscious," She tried to assure me. Bile rose into my throat. Blasted Potter would expose me in such a manner.

"I think that if you were going to be arrested, you would have woken up with binds on your wrists in the Hospital Wing," She pointed out. I could not deny that assumption. I had felt the same way and I had been completely amazed that he had been allowed to walk freely about the castle.

"I will not have them bring you down with me," I said with finality.

"Bring me down?" She looked up at me curiously.

"You no doubt saw my memories as well?" I looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"No. I didn't see them. It wasn't my place," She stumbled over her words.

"But, did he tell you? Did he tell you what memories I had given him?" I insisted.

"Yes, well, sort of," She hesitated.

"So, you did not feel it was your place to view the memories but being told about their contents is acceptable?" I raised an eyebrow and then held up my hand as she started to defend herself, "No. It is fine, Hermione. You were curious, of course. You are now aware of my…Relationship with Potter's mother?" I cringed.

"Yes," She answered slowly, casting her gaze to the floor.

My heart sunk, "She is my past."

She looked up at me curiously and I continued, "I never expected to survive this war. I never expected a present or a future. Did Potter tell you anything of the other memories?"

"No, he did not mention anything more," She still did not look at me.

That was strange. I had been sure he would tell her, "The more recent ones…They were of you. I had lived once without telling the one whom I loved that I had such feelings for her and I couldn't repeat those actions. You deserved to know that you were and are loved, even if it is by someone like me," I said, pulling her chin up with my hand.

"Thank you," Her eyes were glassy.

"That is part of the reason why we should go to the Great Hall separately. If what you have said is true, then those people in the Great Hall know of my feelings for you. I will not have them judge you as they will judge me," I said.

"Severus, I don't care what other people think!" she shook her head furiously at me.

"No," I answered firmly, "I will protect you from whatever it is that they will most assuredly throw at me. You head up now. I will follow in about a minute," I gestured my head to the door.

"Can I kiss you?" She looked up at me. Can you kiss me? Of course you can. I love you.

I bent my head slightly and pressed my lips softly to hers, relishing in the contact I had been so long deprived of, "Go," I whispered to her and she left without another word.

This was it. My moment of judgment. I had just found love and now I was probably going to lose it. Blast it all straight to Hell. I walked out of one war and straight into another. I strode out of my room, leveling my chin as to not show my injured body and injured pride. Do with me what you will, Ministry, Aurors, Heroes, but you will not bring her down with me. Not my savior, my angel, my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed the large doors open dramatically. All eyes turned toward me. It took all of my strength not to seek out Hermione in the crowd of people. I walked toward the front of the hall, noticing the destruction in this room was severe. The tables were burned and splintered. I met the gaze of Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived-to-ruin-me. He was bruised and cut up but, for the first time, he didn't shrink when he met my eyes. I respected that. I looked then toward Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was my judge. He was my god in this moment, he was my Grim Reaper. He stared at me, searching my face. I stood up straight and faced him, my chin held high. I put my shaking hands behind my back.

"Severus Snape," He said, his deep voice echoing in the hall that had silenced its whispers of my entrance and my secrets.

I stared at him and he spoke again, "You had many secrets, Professor."

I nodded, knowing I had fooled him as well.

"The mysterious question mark over your head has dissipated and your true loyalties to the Light have been revealed. Unfortunately, that does not excuse the charges upon you. I do not have the power to dismiss these charges," He said and lowered his voice, "As much as I would like to dismiss them, Snape," And then he raised his voice again, "A formal trial must occur. As to not offend you or upset your recovery further, you will not be arrested or detained."

I looked at him with shock written all over my face, "I am free to go?"

"The Ministry requests that you remain on Hogwarts grounds. Is this acceptable to you?" He looked at me.

"As opposed to sitting in a cell in Azkaban with dementors feeding off of me? Yes, this is acceptable," I nodded and he nodded back to me.

He lowered his voice again and leaned in and spoke into my ear, "I would like to speak to you in private later."

"I will be in my chambers," I said back to him.

"Professor Snape," Potter's voice called to me just as I turned to leave. I turned toward him and saw her. Hermione. Her beautiful face looking at me, love pouring from her eyes. I gathered myself and tore my eyes from her and looked at Potter.

"Professor, I would…Can I talk to you? Are you…Would you be willing to let me talk to you?" He looked up at me, the fear of rejection written plainly on his face.

I looked at Hermione and my heart lurched in my chest. I tore my eyes away again and looked back at him. Potter's eyes had dropped to the floor. I turned to Kingsley, who had heard the boy's question, "I assume it is inappropriate for him to speak with me before the trial?" Kingsley nodded and I turned to Potter. The boy's shoulders had slumped and he looked incredibly defeated.

"Potter," I snapped at him and he perked up, "Regardless of the outcome of this trial, I will speak with you. You may just have to come to my cell rather than to Hogwarts or my home."

He looked up at me, his emerald eyes shining, "You're not going to a cell," His voice was lower than I'd ever heard it and I raised an eyebrow, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Potter," I said but he cut me off.

"I'm the fucking 'Chosen One', Professor Snape. I apologize for my language but I killed Voldemort," I flinched and he shrugged apologetically, "And I'm testifying in your defense."

My breath hitched in my throat and I coughed, "You will do no such thing. I will not have you using your hero status to gain my undeserved freedom!"

"No offense, Snape," He said and smirked, "But you don't really have a say it in, and I'm a witness. I have to testify either way. Ron has to, as well, and Hermione."

My heart dropped, "If this ruins any of you. If this taints any of you…" I shook my head and looked at Hermione and then turned on my heel and began to walk away from him.

"After all these years and he's still trying to protect you, mate, to protect us," Weasley spoke loudly.

"It's time we returned the favor," Potter said and my heart began to race.


	4. Chapter 4

I furiously slammed open my classroom door and it bounced off the stone wall and almost shut in my face. I groaned and slammed it behind me. I stood in my classroom breathing heavily for Merlin knows how long before a knock intruded upon my thoughts.

"Snape?" It was Kingsley.

"Enter," I said strongly.

He walked into my room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"How did you do it, Snape?" He asked me softly.

I was already annoyed and snapped at him, "Do what, exactly?"

"Keep all of those secrets? Hide everything from us? How did you know the truth and let us think you were the Judas of the Wizarding world? I couldn't sleep at night if I had to do that," He looked sad.

He's lucky I am well versed in Muggle religion, "I didn't," I said, quietly but with a biting edge.

"Didn't what?"

"Sleep," I looked at him.

"Snape, look, I can't fix this trial, I can't fix the outcome. If it were solely up to me, I would dismiss all of the charges against you. I just…I need you to know that you are probably the biggest hero that's come out of this War. I am behind you, Severus Snape," He said and stuck his hand out, "I will do everything to keep you out of Azkaban."

"I just want peace," I said softly and shook his large hand.

"I have to ask you to not have contact with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley," He paused and I looked into his eyes. I knew what he was going to say next and I braced myself for her name, "Or Hermione Granger. Please do not speak with any staff members about the trial or about any events that occurred before, during, or after the War. Please do not advertise your past," I held up my hand to stop him.

"I will keep myself sufficiently secluded, Shacklebolt," I hissed, "In case you've forgotten, I've done that very thing for nearly twenty years now."

"I…," He took a deep breath, "I know, Snape. Have a good evening."

I grimaced and he turned to leave, "Are you going to give me the date of my trial or shall I show up at the Ministry every day, hoping it is the day of MY trial and not trials the other hundreds of Death Eaters and felons who wish to slit my throat?"

Kingsley turned back to me, "You will not be harmed at the Ministry, Snape. You will be protected. You will be escorted from Hogwarts to the Ministry and from there to the room in which your trial will take place. Your trial will be at 9am on the 12th."

I nodded at him and he left my room completely. It was going to be a long two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks had gone agonizingly slow. My body mended slowly, the venom still wreaking havoc. That fucking snake – if she weren't dead already I'd bloody well kill her again. I had successfully managed to avoid the entire Golden Trio. My contact with the outside world had been extremely limited, even in my own mind. My thoughts never strayed from Hermione, though.

Today would be a grueling day. It would determine my fate. It would determine if I even had a future to worry about. It would determine if I could ever actually be with Hermione… Not that she couldn't…And shouldn't refuse me if I were to somehow be let off. I wondered if she knew how much I truly loved her. If I were imprisoned, would someone be there to take care of her? Would someone be able to provide for her? Could I handle the thought of someone else touching her? She wasn't even mine and I was treating her as if she were mine…

I stared at myself in the mirror on my bathroom door. I had dressed myself in a crisp black suit, a white dress shirt with a black tie. I wore black wing-tipped shoes. I adjusted my belt and my tie and smoothed my trimmed hair. I had grown tired of the shoulder length hair and had cropped it to a medium, shaggy length. If it was going to be my last day as a free man, I was going to go out looking the best I'd ever looked. I walked out of my private quarters and headed up to the main castle doors.

My heels clicked as I walked briskly. I turned a corner and found my forward progress halted by something colliding with my chest. It was Hermione. Her bright, brown eyes found my gaze. My heart thwacked against my chest uncharacteristically. I hadn't seen her in two weeks. I wanted nothing more than to pull her back into my chest and never let her go. I stepped away from her and apologized quietly.

"Hey," She whispered.

I looked over my shoulder, not meeting her gaze

"I know I'm not to speak with you, but-" She began.

I shook my head violently, "Then don't speak with me."

I heard her gasp slightly and my heart raced. I could practically feel the tears welling up in her eyes. I turned to look at her. Her hair was down. The cuts on her face had healed almost completely and the bruises were gone. She was dressed up. Black dress slacks and a light blue blouse.

"Severus, I-" She started again and I halted her by holding a hand up.

"Do not speak," I said, my eyes softening and she nodded and spoke so softly I had to strain to hear her, "Good luck today, Professor."

My heart dropped into my stomach as she turned and walked away from me. I turned on my heel and continued toward the doors. I was met by two burly men who would escort me to the Ministry, just as Kingsley had explained.

"We're to escort you just outside the grounds and then we'll Apparate to the Ministry. We will escort you into the courtroom," The larger one said, peering down at me with his beady eyes.

Harry had appeared behind me, with Weasley and Hermione following in his wake, "They're coming with us," The shorter one explained as he brushed a hand through his blonde hair.

The larger one spoke again, "I suggest you stick between us, keep your eyes down and keep moving forward. Do not answer any questions or address anyone who calls out to you. Stick with us. The Minister has given us specific instruction not to bind you, touch you, or detain you in any way, shape, or form unless it is to protect you, guide you or if you decide to run, which he also noted was highly unlikely."

I nodded and my heart began to race. The castle doors opened slowly, revealing a mass of people who were awaiting my trial. The cameras flashed incessantly. I hadn't realized the entire damn Wizarding world would be present for my trip to the Ministry. My heart pounded and I felt the blood rush to my ears as I stood between to the two men. I could feel Potter behind me, keeping a close distance between him and I. I was grateful for that fact. These people were screaming at me, asking me all kinds of questions and calling me all kinds of names but I could not even understand them. The flashes and voices all blended together.

We stepped just beyond the grounds and the blonde grabbed one of my arms, beady eyes grabbed the other and the Trio linked arms with the blonde. We apparated into another mess of people. We made our way slowly but surely through the crowd.

We reached a long hallway that was blocked off by several Ministry officials. They allowed us to pass and we were finally secluded. I thanked Merlin above for that. We traveled down the long, black hallway in silence until the blonde official spoke up, "I didn't realize you were so bloody famous, Snape."

"Infamous," I growled and he shut up.

The larger man opened the door and I followed the blonde into the courtroom. I found Shacklebolt sitting in the Minister's chair, in the center of the circular bleachers that surrounded the room. I took my seat in the center of the room.

"Please state your full name for the court," Kingsley instructed me and I cleared my throat.

"Severus Tobias Snape," I said clearly.

"Please state your age," He said next.

"Thirty-eight," I enunciated.

"Blood status," He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Half-Blood," I said.

"Your parents name's, please."

"Eileen and Tobias Snape, my mother was the witch," I stated.

"Good, now that we've got the formalities out of the way," He said as his hand scratched across a piece of parchment. He set the quill down and looked at me. I took a deep breath and waited for him to speak.

The Wizengamot peered down at me. I could feel all the eyes on me. Kingsley spoke, "Severus Snape. You have been brought before the Wizengamot on the charges of treason, charges of being a Death Eater, and for the murder of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Kingsley said slowly, "According to Wizarding Law, evidence against you will be presented then any witnesses in your defense will be brought forward along with any evidence that is for your defense. To close, you will be questioned last. Do you understand?"

Don't patronize me, "Yes," And I was escorted to a chair behind a table on the side of the room.

The evidence of my guilt was overwhelming but incomplete. Memories extracted from several Death Eaters showing my presence at Death Eater meetings, memories of me feeding information to the Dark Lord, and even memories of the night I killed Dumbledore.

"We now move on to the defense of Severus Snape," Kingsley said loudly, "I call forward our first witness: Harry James Potter."

I gazed at the young man as he walked to the chair in the center of the room. Potter stated his name, age, blood status, and his parent's names just as I had. He swore in to tell the truth without the use of Veratiserum. I watched him carefully.

"When did you first meet the defendant?" The neutral questioner asked him.

"My first year at Hogwarts. He was my Potions professor," Harry said evenly.

"How did the defendant act toward you?"

Potter glanced my way and smirked, "He was bloody awful to me."

"Please explain."

"I honestly don't know how many points he took away from me. I think he might have broken the school record for 'most detentions given out to a single student'. He wasn't the kind of professor you'd want to keep in touch with," Harry said and I found this highly amusing, considering he was now testifying in my defense.

"But you are now testifying in defense of Severus Snape?" The interrogator had seemingly read my mind.

"Yes," Harry said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why is that?"

"Because he's the bravest man I've ever met," Potter's words echoed in the courtroom and I felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of me. I couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. I stared at him, wide eyed, but his gaze remained on the interrogator.

"The bravest man you've ever met? And what made you change your mind about him? What makes him so 'brave'?" The man was mocking him but Potter seemed unfazed.

"The night he was attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's snake, he gaze me his memories and I," Harry paused, "I just knew that I had missed something about him, Snape, I mean. I ran up to the pensieve in Dumbledore's office and viewed the memories," Harry said.

"Can we view these memories, Professor?" The Interrogator turned to me, "They are evidence in your defense, vital to your case."

My head screamed 'no!' and my heart raced, "I gave them to Potter," I said as evenly as I could.

The man turned from me and put his steely gaze back onto Potter, "Can we view them, then, Mr. Potter?"

The younger man glanced nervously at me and then nodded once quickly and the memories were summoned. They were poured into a summoned pensieve that protected the memories into the room so that everyone in the room could view them.

I pulled my gaze away from the memories, as my life flashed before my eyes and the eyes of all of these strangers. I picked at my fingers uncomfortably. I could hear whispers from the public who had been allowed into the trial. I knew what memories came after the one currently playing. They were the memories of Hermione, the ones I had given Harry to show her so that she would know that she had been loved, that I had loved her. I propped an elbow up on the table in front of me and ran a hand through my hair. I caught Hermione's gaze as I looked quickly out into the crowd. She was staring at me and then she heard my past self address her in a memory and her eyes snapped to the center of the room. These memories brought more whispers from the crowd. The memories faded and dimmed lights returned to their normal brightness.

The interrogator remained silent for a moment, "And how do you view the defendant now? Do you trust him now? Do you support him now?"

"I should have listened to Dumbledore. He was always telling me, 'I trust Severus Snape' and I never understood why. Snape finally gave me the truth, although he was dying and didn't expect to live with the repercussions of having shown me these memories," Harry noted, "I trust Snape. I believe Snape and I support him. I think he was more important to our cause than even I was. Everyone thought Dumbledore was the master puppeteer. I don't think it was Dumbledore. Dumbledore made Snape pull the strings, making sure everything went according to plan, making sure we were safe. Snape was the real hero in the end," Harry said, nodding slowly.

"Thank you, Mister Potter, you may step down," The interrogator nodded and Harry stepped down. I followed him as he took his seat next to Hermione, who smiled at him. Merlin, how I love that smile.

"I would like to call forward Ronald Bilius Weasley," The pale man said loudly and the ginger haired boy walked forward and swore in. The boy had certainly filled out, looking much more muscular than I ever remembered him being.

"You have been called forward to testify to the authenticity of the memories that we just played before us. Are they authentic, Mister Weasley?"

"They are," Ron nodded,

"Is there anything else that you can testify to in regards to the defendant's character and personality?" The man asked him.

Ron raised an eyebrow and I studied his face carefully. He was angry, defiant, "I didn't realize Snape's 'personality' was on trial," He seethed and it took a lot of self control to not chuckle at the typical Weasley response.

"You may step down," The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and Ron nodded.

"We now call our last witness to the stand, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione walked confidently to the chair. I looked at her intently. I was scared for her. I had no idea what this man would question her about.

"You can also attest to the authenticity of these memories?"

"I can," She nodded once.

"And did you know of Severus Snape's…Feelings for you, prior to the end of the War?"

"No," She shook her head.

"Why did you save him, Miss Granger?" That was the question I had dreaded. Please, Hermione, don't do anything stupid. Do not sacrifice your reputation for me. Please, Merlin.

"After Voldemort betrayed him, ordering Nagini to attack him, and after Snape had given Harry his memories as his last dying effort, I knew that something was off. I couldn't leave him there, dying like that. I used Dittany and I cast a few healing spells and tried to stopper the bleeding, or at least control it. He was unconscious for all of this," Hermione said. Good girl.

"His feelings for you. Did he ever make inappropriate advances on you, or did he ever make you feel uncomfortable?"

"He did no such thing," My ears turned red at the arrogance of this man. Accusing me of harming her or making her uncomfortable – I'd kill him if I got the chance.

"And what of your feelings for him? You saved him, you're testifying in his defense, even after knowing he has feelings for you. How do you feel about the defendant?" The man's grey eyes pierced her.

No. No. No. No. Hermione, lie! Lie! I held my breath.

"I care about him. I think it would be impossible to not have affection for someone who had protected you for the majority of your life, even if you were not aware that he had been doing so. Once you found out, the affection is in inevitable," Good girl! Beat around the bush.

"That's lovely, Miss Granger. Are you in love with Severus Snape?" He got right to the point.

Fuck! Merlin! Bloody fucking damn it! I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and I could feel many eyes shifting between myself and Hermione.

"Yes," She said coolly and my heart dropped out of my ass. Damn this trial to hell. I should have just pleaded guilty. Throw in the pedophilia charge too.

"Did he force you to have these feelings for him?" The man blew a strand of dirty blonde hair from his face casually.

"I think if he could force anyone to love him, it would have been Lily Evans all of those years ago," She paused, "I actually do not believe it is possible to force anyone to feel anything if they do not wish to feel it, if they do not actually feel it. I highly doubt he would have even considered me romantically if I had done a better job hiding the fact that I was crushing on him."

I looked at her, amazed at her audacity to address a court of law in such a manner. My chest swelled with pride and I did my best to remain collected.

"You may step down. I now call to the stand the defendant, Severus Tobias Snape," The man summoned me.

My hands began to shake as I walked to the chair. I failed to understand how all three of those young adults managed to approach this chair so bravely.

"I have only a few questions for you, Professor Snape," He said, his grey eyes meeting my gaze.

"Why did you become a Death Eater in the first place?"

I took a deep breath and tried to control my now simmering rage, "I wanted to belong to something. I did not feel I belonged within my own family, my own school. I had no friends."

"Do you regret this decision?"

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth, trying to control myself.

"In the end, with which side did your loyalties lie?" He questioned.

Stupid, ignorant buffoon, "The Light."

"Did Albus Dumbledore request that you kill him, in order for Draco Malfoy's soul to be spared?"

"Would you like to replay the memories?" I snapped, "Yes, he requested that of me."

The man looked at me carefully, noting my boiling rage, "Did you ever act inappropriately toward Miss Granger or did you ever make her aware of your feelings to her or did you hide this well, too?"

"Miss Granger remained ignorant of my feelings until I thought I was going to die," I practically growled at him.

"Do you realize these feelings make you a pedophile?"

"_**HOW DARE YOU?**_" I bellowed, standing up from the chair, "How dare you accuse me of such a crime! I did not fall in love with an eleven-year-old girl! I fell in love with a then seventeen-year-old woman! She is nineteen now! The time-turner McGonagall gave her in her third year has aged her two years. She's technically twenty-one years old! I did not fantasize about her! I did not touch her! I did not approach her! I have not flirted with her! I have done nothing inappropriate toward her! I will not stand by idly while you accuse me of such a crime!"

"Professor Snape, if you will please return to your seat," Kingsley said calmly, apparently having wanting me to finish my rant as he waited until I had worn myself out. I could feel my face grow red.

"Professor Snape is correct in his statement that his feelings for Miss Hermione Granger do not make him a pedophile. She was of age when he became aware of his own feelings toward her, as his memories show," Kingsley said lowly.

"One final question," The blonde haired man said, "If you could go back, what exactly would you do?"

"I would change every damn decision I ever made," I spat at him.

"This concludes all evidence in regards to the trial of Severus Snape. The defendant will be escorted to a sitting room in which he will await the Wizengamot's decision on his innocence or guilt. He will be brought back into this courtroom to hear his address," Kingsley said and I was escorted into a room with a single table.

I struggled to maintain my breathing as my emotions fought for control. I put my fists into my hair and sat in the chair, resting my forehead on the palms of my hands.

And now I wait.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. I heard the doorknob twist and I sat up straight, staring expectantly at the door. The blonde haired man who had escorted me into to Ministry beckoned for me to come with him. I followed obediently behind him. My mouth was dry and I pulled uncomfortably at my tie. My breaths were uneven and my hands were shaking.

"Please, sit in the chair in the center of the room, Professor Snape. The Wizengamot has made its decision," Kingsley said, staring at me. I looked up at him, hoping for some kind of hint as to the decision but his face was unfathomable. Perhaps if I weren't as nervous as I was I could have detected something.

I sat in the chair, smoothing my sweaty palms over my thighs one before gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

"The Wizengamot has prepared your address and it will be read to you," Kingsley said and unfolded a piece of parchment, "In the case against Severus Snape we of the Wizenagmot find the verdict complicated," He paused as if for effect and I swallowed hard, "In regards to the charge of treason, we find the defendant…Not guilty," The room erupted in whispers and my heart thudded heavily in my chest, "The defendant in question clearly had no intention of over throwing the Ministry of Magic or the Light in any way, shape, or form. In the charges of being a Death Eater, we find the defendant again, not guilty," The buzz in the room became louder and I felt a sweat break out on my forehead. I was a Death Eater. The verdict was wrong! "Severus Snape, was cleared after the first War and afterward, in the second War, he was no more than a spy and, although he put up the Death Eater front and wore the Death Eater mask, he was no more a true Death Eater than Albus Dumbledore, who brings us to our next charge. In regards to the charges murdering Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, however, we find the defendant guilty," My heart sank. Azkaban, "Although the deceased forced the defendant into an agreement, Severus Snape still obliged and murdered Albus Dumbledore. However unwilling the defendant was in this act, however he loathed the fact that he had been asked to perform such a deed, the fact remains that Dumbledore's death, prearranged or otherwise, still rests on the wand and on the head of one Severus Snape. The sentence this court puts forth for this conviction is," Kingsley paused and I shut my eyes waiting for that awful word 'Azkaban' to fill the room, "Time served."

I gasped and looked up at Shacklebolt, whose eyes glittered down at me, "Severus Tobias Snape, you are a free man. You have served more time than any sentence we could put upon you. Your loyalties, your past will never again be questioned in this court. You truly are one of the War's greatest heroes, Professor Snape, and because of this, you are hereby invited to the ceremony in which War medals, honors and distinctions will be awarded. This ceremony will solidify your position as a hero, not as a villain, and will take place on July the 11th," Kingsley smiled at me briefly, "You are free to go," His gavel hit the wood stump and the court erupted in applause. I shrank down in my chair as Potter appeared quickly before me.

Potter pulled me up from the chair and slammed his body into mine. Dazed and confused I stood awkwardly in his embrace. He congratulated me a thousand times over, and he thanked me more times than I could count. Weasley shook my hand firmly and patted me on the shoulder. Minerva appeared out of nowhere. She kissed my cheek and held my face in her hands.

"Dear Severus," She said, tears in her eyes, "You can finally be at peace!" She kissed my forehead. I stood there, dumbfounded, like a small child. The camera's flashed over and over and I turned around to face those in the courtroom. I could not think. I could hardly breathe. The crowd seemed to part and I saw her. Hermione. She was standing there with her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. My heart jumped wildly against my sternum and I felt an odd tugging sensation at the back of my throat and my eyes began to sting.

"You're free, Snape," Weasley said behind me and I felt a finger poke me in the back, hard, pushing me forward a step toward Hermione. She looked at me and then broke out into a full out sprint across the court room. I took two long strides toward her and she leaped into my arms, throwing her arms around my neck and I squeezed her tightly into my chest. I closed my eyes and buried my face into her neck, hiding the few tears that had trickled down my cheeks. She kissed my hair and whispered into my ear, "You're free, Severus, you're free! It's all over now! Everything is going to be alright, now!"

I smiled into her neck. For the first time in my entire life, I believed those words. I was free. It was all over now. Everything was going to be alright. There was a light at the end of this long, dark tunnel I had been living in. I was free.


End file.
